Question: Convert $9\ \dfrac{3}{10}$ to an improper fraction.
Explanation: ${9}\ {\dfrac{3}{10}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${9} + {\dfrac{3}{10}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $10$ as the fractional part ${9} \times \dfrac{10}{10} = {\dfrac{90}{10}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{90}{10}} + {\dfrac{3}{10}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{90}{10}} + {\dfrac{3}{10}} = \dfrac{93}{10}$